


Destiel Christmas Minibang 2015

by deducingalldaylong (chvystiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Christmas Minibang 2015, M/M, Sam is not featured in all of these fics, teenage!destiel is the last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvystiel/pseuds/deducingalldaylong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas builds his first snowman while working on a case with Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destiel Christmas Minibang 2015 - Snowman

Cas waited behind the Blue Springs police station, his hands in the pockets of his trench coat. He could see his breath when he exhaled. After all, Nebraska wasn't exactly on the top 10 winter vacations list. 

In the distance, a black spot appeared over a small hill. As it came closer, Cas straightened, recognizing the 67' Chevy Impala speeding towards him. It pulled into the station's parking lot and the creak of its doors opening echoed in the frosty air. 

"Dean. Sam," said Cas, meeting the hunters outside the front doors of the station. Dean and Sam slipped on their own pairs of gloves. Dean shivered, a little surprised by the cold. 

"Cas, good to see you man," said Dean as he reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved a badge for Cas.   
"So what do we got here?" 

"Thank you, Dean," said Cas as he took the badge. "A body was found a few days ago in the local bar by one of the employees. It looked like a normal animal attack, except the heart was missing." 

Dean shared a knowing glance with his brother. "Werewolf," he said. 

"Yesterday, a couple was killed in their home," Cas continued. "They were found the same way by their daughter." 

"Damn," said Sam. Cas nodded, his brow furrowed in agreement. 

"The Sheriff is waiting for us inside, I told him you were my partners," said Cas. "He was suspicious if I was a real agent but the badge should prove to him what I said. I haven't given my name yet." 

He opened the doors to the station and the three of them walked in. 

"Agents," said an older man with thinning grey hair. They all shook hands. "I gotta be honest, I didn't think you big shots would be interested in our little town." 

"We were passing through and heard about the homicides, so we decided to see if we could be of any help," said Sam. 

"Well I thank you for that," said the man. "I'm Sheriff of Blue Springs, Sheriff Trudy."

"Agent Jackson." 

"Fitzgerald." 

Cas paused and glanced at his badge. "Cranston." 

"Pleasure to meet you," said Sheriff Trudy. "I can take one of you to my office to discuss the details of the case if you'd like?" Sam looked at Dean and Dean nodded. 

"That would be great Sheriff." 

The two left Dean and Cas to themselves. Dean took in the somewhat cramped by tidy police station, filled with busy people who all looked liked they'd had a bit too much coffee that morning. He noticed a little girl sitting on a bench outside Sheriff Trudy's office. She looked upset and a little scared with how much she was fidgeting in her seat. Cas noticed Dean's expression and met his point of fixation. 

"Her name is Emily. She was the daughter of the couple I told you and Sam about," said Cas. "I was given permission to talk to her before you got here." 

"Great, lets see if she saw anything besides her parents in- uh- pieces," said Dean before approaching her. 

"Hey sweetie. I'm Agent Jackson and this is my partner Agent Cranston. Is it ok if we ask you about your mom and dad?" Dean asked gently. The girl profusely shook her head 'no' in response. Dean squatted down so he could see her face better. Her blonde hair was done up in two curly pigtails and she had the brightest blue eyes Dean had ever seen. She wasn't any older than six. 

"That's okay kiddo, we don't have to right now," said Dean. "Let's do something else to get your mind off of it okay?" Emily nodded slowly. Dean looked up at Cas who stood back a few feet, having no idea what he should do. 

"There's some snow outside still. I bet you we could build a snow man, how does that sound, Emily?" Dean suggested, softening his voice so he didn't set her more on edge.   
"Okay," was her small reply. 

Dean took Emily's hand carefully and helped her into her jacket and mittens. The two walked out of the station, Emily's small hand tightening on Dean's at the cold chill.

"See all this snow?" Dean said, looking down at the bouncing pigtails. "We're gonna make the best snowman you've ever seen." 

The little girl smiled and let go of his hand. She ran into the piles of snow, forgetting her fear almost immediately. Dean watched with a smile, crossing his arms across his chest to keep out the cold wind. 

"Sam and I came here with my Dad before, for a case just like this one," said Dean, turning to Cas. The angel nodded and moved closer to hear Dean over the wind. 

"We were pretty short on money and Dad didn't even have enough to pay for a few nights at the motel. So me and Sam slept in the car while he was off hunting." 

"I'm sorry Dean," said Cas. Whenever Dean told him things about his childhood, they were never the kind Cas expected to hear. No spoiling with toys or laughter in the summer time with ice cream dripping down your chin. Just the harsh reality of always being on the move with a father who'd lost his sense of nurture a long time ago. 

"Thanks, Cas, but it was ok. I was 10 so I could take care of Sam pretty all right. He was about the age of Emily then, cute and innocent as he's probably ever been," said Dean. "That winter was tough though. One of the moms of a kid we made friends with realized we weren't that well off. She took us in, fed us, kept us warm on the really bad days, she even let us sleep there. If I can find her ... Mrs. Willow I think, I'll thank her for everything she did for me and my little brother." Dean smiled to himself, remembering the almost normal childhood he'd had when he was here. He couldn't count on one hand how many snowmen he'd built here with the neighborhood kids. 

That brought his attention back to Emily, who was still playing in the snow. 

"She's just like Sammy, all those years ago."

Cas admired Dean's careful manner when he was around children. The hunter was big and rough and sometimes pretty ruthless, but all that faded away when he was with kids. The hardness in his eyes disappeared, replaced with love. 

"You ever build a snowman before, Cas?" Dean asked. 

"No, but I'd like to someday," said Cas. "They seem to be the focal point of many happy memories in the winter." 

"Why not now?" Dean said with a shrug and followed Emily into the snow. He packed a pile of snow with his hands to form a small ball, then began rolling it in the field. Cas watched for a moment before Dean looked back over his shoulder at the angel and motioned him over. 

Cas couldn't help grinning as he helped Dean build a tiny snowman with Emily. The little girl would bounce around Dean with such excitement and Dean's eyes would light up every time she used her small hands to help form the snow together. 

"What are you doing?" The voice caught all three's attention. Cas turned to see Sam, his brow furrowed in amusement and confusion, standing next to an equally confused Sheriff Trudy. Dean straightened up with only minor difficulty; it wasn't as easy as it used to be to play in the snow. Dean stretched his arms outwards and that youthful smile of his spread across his face, leaving crinkles by his eyes. 

"Making a snowman!" Dean called over the now fading wind. 

Sam nodded and muttered an explanation in the Sheriff's ear. Always having to cover up for Dean's oddly unprofessional actions was all too amusing. 

Dean gave a thumbs up and Cas did the same. Sam laughed at the goofy grins the pair wore before he and Sheriff Trudy turned and went back into the station. Dean continued the building of the snowman, humming 'Frosty the Snowman' under his breath.


	2. Destiel Christmas Minibang 2015 - Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has a little trouble learning to skate, but his boyfriend Dean is always there to help.

"You have to tie them tight, so you don't twist an ankle," said Dean. 

It was the perfect day for ice skating; chilly, but the clouds didn't cover the sky and the sun was warm enough that it provided some safe haven from the cold. There was a skating rink only a few blocks from Dean and Cas's apartment. Cas had never skated before and Dean, though having limited experience himself, was determined to teach him. So of course, Dean had to tie his boyfriend's skates. 

"There," said Dean. "Do you know how to stand up?" 

"Of course, Dean," said Cas, knowing all too well that he had no idea how this was going to work. He shifted forward on the bench he was sitting on and rocked forward onto his feet. He grinned and threw up his arms in triumph, then immediately fell towards the ground before Dean caught him. 

"Ok there big guy, let's take it slow," said Dean, covering up his laugh with his glove. "Put your arm around me and I'll help you onto the ice." Cas nodded and his eyes narrowed in concentration. 

"Hold onto the wall there," said Dean, pointing to the side of the skating rink. "I'll move onto the ice, then help you." Cas grabbed onto the wall as Dean carefully let go of him and moved past him onto the ice. 

Dean reached out his hands and said, "Ok Cas, you got this. Just take my hands and I'll pull you towards me." 

"Dean, I don't know if-" 

"You can do it, come on." 

Cas sighed and let go of the wall, immediately grabbing onto Dean's hands. Dean skated to the side, pulling Cas with him. 

"See, you did it!" Dean exclaimed, his eyes lighting up with satisfaction. "I'm proud of you, baby." Cas struggled to hold his balance when Dean kissed him, but he smiled through the kiss nonetheless. 

There was no one else skating, which meant however many falls Cas would have, no one would see. That was only somewhat reassuring. Dean held his own enough that Cas could half lean on him for support, except Dean's strong hands around Cas's waist was definitely a little distracting. 

After half an hour or so, Cas could skate almost completely by himself; a few slips here and there when he would almost fall and Dean would grab hold of him and laugh his head off. They were hand in hand now, making slow and long loops around the skating rink, the gentle scrape of metal on ice echoing in the wind. 

"I'm going to go by myself," said Cas. 

"Really?" Dean asked. 

"I think I'm qualified," said Cas confidently. 

"Okay," said Dean, letting go of Cas's hand and giving him a small nudge forward for speed. Cas did a turn with only a little wobbling. 

"I'm doing it, Dean!" he exclaimed like an excited puppy. Dean smiled, his boyfriend was adorable. "Dean, I'm skating-!" 

Cas's right foot hit his left with an unexpected force as he slipped and crashed onto the ice. 

"Cas!" Dean got down on his knees and grabbed Cas's shoulders. "Are you ok?" 

"Yes, I'm ok," said Cas, the twinge of pain in his voice giving him away to Dean. 

"I'll take you home," said Dean, rubbing Cas's shoulder gently. Cas nodded and draped his arm around Dean's shoulder so Dean could lift him. 

As Dean helped Cas into the car, carefully sliding Cas into his seat, he started laughing. 

"What?" Cas asked, crossing his arms when he realized Dean was laughing at him. 

"You're such a show off," said Dean, laughing even harder. Cas rolled his eyes but couldn't help laughing too. 

"You're a cute show off though, so I guess it's ok," said Dean.


	3. Destiel Christmas Minibang 2015 - Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is determined to prove to Sam that he and Cas are just friends, but things don't go quite as planned.

"Two massive scoops of hot chocolate powder and exactly five marshmallows," said Dean. He came around the corner that led into his room, where Cas was sitting, comfortably wrapped in at least three blankets. 

"Thank you," said Cas, taking his hands out of the nest he had made and taking the mug of hot chocolate from Dean. 

Sam had run out for a few errands for the bunker and Dean said that he and Cas could have a movie night. Only joking, of course. Sam gave his brother one of his knowing looks and left without another word, a smile playing on his lips. Dean was determined to show his little brother that him and Cas were just friends, so he decided a platonic movie night would prove Sam wrong. 

Cas sipped his hot chocolate cautiously. "It's delicious, Dean," he said. 

"Mom used to make it for me just like this. She always had to have at least five marshmallows," said Dean. "She said it was the only way to have hot chocolate." He smiled to himself then moved farther back on his bed to get more comfortable. 

"What are we watching, Dean?" Cas asked, cuddling up into the pillows like Dean. 

"A classic Christmas movie, Cas," said Dean. "One of the only ones I've seen, but one of my favorites too." 

The Christmas Vacation song began playing and the animation of Santa delivering presents at the beginning of the National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation movie started.

"Chevy Chase is a god," Dean mumbled under his breath, more to himself than Cas. 

Soon they were halfway through the movie, their hot chocolates almost gone, including two refills each. In the midst of the movie, Cas had managed to curl up next to Dean, who had definitely noticed but pretended to be focused solely on the movie. Cas looked at Dean and smiled. 

"Dean?" Cas asked. 

"Yeah, Cas?" said Dean, not taking his eyes off the screen. 

"Could I have some more hot chocolate, please?" 

Dean looked down at Cas, a little surprised at how close the angel's face was to his own. "Cas, you're gonna get sick if you have any more hot chocolate," said Dean, laughing a little. 

"I just really like it," said Cas. He was so adorable, snuggled up in his blankets and looking up at Dean with his bright blue eyes. 

"I don't know, Cas ..." Dean teased. Cas say up straight so his eyes were level with Dean's. Dean sucked in air, holding his breath. 

"Are you sure?" Cas asked. Pink dusted his cheeks for a different reason than it did Dean's. 

Dean cleared his throat, "I- Cas ..." 

Cas leaned forward and closed the space between them. He pressed his lips to Dean's gently. Dean pulled away after a few seconds, eyes wide with surprise. 

"Cas, I don't know if we should do this," said Dean, his heart thumping away in his chest. 

"It's ok, Dean. I promise," said Cas. Dean hesitated, then nodded. He placed his hand on Cas's face and kissed him again. 

The hot chocolate left a sweetness on both their lips, the taste on both their tongues as the kiss deepened. Soon their breaths quickened and Cas moved onto Dean's lap, straddling him. Dean had his hands on Cas's waist, keeping him firmly in place. 

"Shit, Cas," Dean muttered, breaking the kiss for a moment as Cas pressed his hips into Dean's lap. 

"I love you, Dean," said Cas breathlessly through red lips. 

"I love you too," said Dean. He kissed Cas quickly. "Fuck I love you so much." Dean kissed the angel deeper this time and Cas sighed against the hunter's lips before moving off of Dean's lap so Dean could shrug off his shirt. Cas quickly followed suit, watching Dean get up from the bed and hastily shut the door in case Sam came back early. 

In between kisses Dean would mumble how much he loved Cas and Cas would laugh and say how much he loved Dean too. Then there was no time for quiet and breathless I love yous; just the heavy air of lust and moans forced out through gritted teeth. 

Later, Sam pulled up to the bunker, having had permission from Dean to take the Impala. He closed the door to the bunker before pausing and cocking his head to the side. A strange sound echoed in the halls. Realization spread over Sam's face and he immediately turned around and left. Driving sounded pretty good right now.


	4. Destiel Christmas Minibang 2015 - Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cas gives Dean a Christmas present, he isn't expecting the response that he receives.

Cas was on his way over to his friend Dean's house, who happened to live two blocks from where he lived. On this particular day, Cas was thankful that the distance was so short. It was snowing heavily and the wind blew so hard that it would pick up piles of snow and throw them in the air. 

Cas pulled his beanie farther down over his ears then put his mitten covered hands back into his jacket pockets. Five more minutes, then he'd be there. 

Finally, through the snow, Cas recognized the familiar brown house and the large evergreen that stood proudly outside of it. Cas stiffly walked up the driveway, and rang the doorbell. 

"H- hey," said Cas, teeth chattering from the cold. 

"Jesus, you look cold, you better come inside," said Dean, pulling Cas's half-frozen arm inside the house. 

Dean turned the heat up a few degrees and grabbed Cas some blankets so he felt more comfortable. The two were sitting on a small couch in the basement; Cas watched Dean cut down a few soldiers in the video game he was playing, when he remembered the present he'd brought with him. 

"Dean, I have something for you," said Cas. Dean paused the game and set down the controller. 

"Aw man, I didn't get you anything," said Dean, ashamed. 

"No, no," Cas assured his friend. "I had to do it for an assignment in Home Ec at school and I thought maybe you would like it." 

Dean had a puzzled look on his face, then he shrugged and smiled with excitement. Cas reached inside his backpack. He took out a slightly massive, somewhat messily stitched sweater that read 'Dean' across the front of it. Dean's jaw dropped to the floor. 

"Oh God, you hate it," said Cas. "I just thought- since it had your name- " 

"Hate it?" Dean asked. "I freaking love it dude!" Dean practically pounced on Cas as he lunged for the sweater. He pulled it over his head and spread his arms, a big goofy grin on his face. 

Cas laughed, "I didn't think you'd like it that much." 

Then Cas was completely surprised. Dean stretched forward and kissed Cas, almost immediately pulling back, cheeks bright red. It all happened so quickly that Cas wasn't sure if it had really happened at all. 

"Holy shit," said Dean. 

Cas shrugged. "Could've been worse." 

"I just really like the sweater?" Dean laughed nervously. 

"I can see that," said Cas, shifting in his seat and moving closer to Dean. 

"I really do," said Dean. At this point Cas knew Dean felt like a big awkward dork. They continued to laugh, easing some of the tension. 

"Maybe ..." said Cas. "I could help you get it off? I mean- it is a bit small." 

Dean blushed even more and ran his fingers through his hair. The air felt hot and heavy. It's not every day your teenage best guy friend decided he wanted to bang you just as much as you did him. After all, no one was home. 

"It is a bit small isn't it?" Dean laughed and kissed Cas again, this time embracing the heat of the kiss instead of pulling back. 

Cas pulled back and nodded, then kissed Dean again. He noted to himself that he needed to give Dean things more often.


End file.
